


Feel Special

by Gaybaruby



Series: Igokochi [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, You is a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: One moment I feel like I'm nothing at allLike no one would notice If I were goneBut then when I hear you calling meI feel loved, I feel so special





	Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while so here's some Twice-

Ruby sighed in frustration as she messed up the choreography for what felt like the millionth time that day. Everyone had gone home, but Ruby was still here, still ruining everything. She was hot, tired, annoyed, and _that dumb spin_ and _these dumb shoes_ and _god why was she crying_.

She ran shaky hands through her hair, trying to steady her breathing. Everyone seemed frustrated, and Ruby couldn't blame them. If only she could get it down and not mess up everything like always.

If she stopped being a failure then maybe someone would care if she was gone.

The deep breaths she tried to take felt empty, and _god she couldn't even breathe right_-

"Ruby-chan?" And she hadn't even realized she was lying on the floor until she heard the thud of knees against the wooden floor of the auditorium.

All Ruby could do was gasp for breath, when all she wanted to do was be okay.

"Everything's alright baby girl," _That_ voice cooed, warm lips pressing against her temple. Even though her worries still lingered, her body relaxed at those words, the hyperventilating slowing down and it felt like her lungs were finally oxygen.

"Everything's alright, I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what I'd do without you," and Ruby finally connected that angelic voice to its wonderful owner.

"Please don't go," Ruby murmured, keeping her face buried in You's chest. It was warm in a good way, and she could smell the chlorine and lotion that smelled like home, and _right_. It was always welcoming.

You's comforting hands were rubbing up and down her back in long strokes, lips peppering kisses all over her fingers. "Now why would I leave such a cutie all by herself?"

It was like You could say anything and it would be the right thing, because everything she said to Ruby felt _real_. Even when You was frustrated with her, or they were arguing, Ruby felt safe with her.

You never said things just to cheer Ruby up, she just said what she was feeling.

"You know? I wanted to hold you like this all day," You admitted, entwining their fingers. "Well, that's just every day."

Like with any compliment, those voices that haunted her made her want to shut it down and deny it, but she couldn't. The way You's fingers and lips traveled her like she'd never get to do it again, even though they saw each other every day.

Even when she couldn't trust herself, she could trust You.

"You're everything, you know that?" Ruby's voice was a soft whisper.

Just like that, everything felt okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like You and Ruby have a lot of insecurities, and feel out of place in their respective year groups (with the introduction of Yoshiko and Riko, that feeling of being replaced) so they're drawn to each other. I think I might do the beginnings of their relationship in the next one for You's perspective. Sorry it's so short this time around


End file.
